1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanging structure, and more particularly, to a hanging structure for an electronic apparatus such as an LCD display.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past when people purchase television (TV) sets, the size of the TV screen was the main consideration. Large TV set occupies a large space in a room, and a TV cabinet is bulky and often affects the interior design. With the advance of the technology, electronic devices have become thinner and lighter. This is also true for home appliances. For instance, nowadays the flat displays such as LCD TVs, LED TVs, plasma TVs and the like have been introduced to the market. The TV set has led this trend.
With the introduction of the flat display TV, the TV set no longer is limited to being placed on a TV cabinet. It can now be matched with the interior design, and be set in or hung on a wall. Reference to a hanging apparatus for hanging a flat display on the wall can be found in Taiwan patent publication No. 537477. Referring to FIG. 1, a perspective view of a prior art display hanging structure; to hang a flat display 90 on the wall, first, a mounting rack 91 has to be mounted on the wall where the flat display 90 is to be hung. The mounting rack 91 has at least two mounting holes 92. Two independent hanging, docks 93 are fastened to the back side of a display case 901 through screws, the hanging docks 93 are secured corresponding to the two mounting holes 92 position. Then the hanging members 931 of the hanging docks 93 may be hung on the mounting holes 92 to hang the flat display 90 on the mounting rack 91.
Referring to FIG. 2, another prior art display hanging structure according to Taiwan patent No. M278990; it can be seen in the drawing that two specific hanging devices 96 are installed on the back side of the case 941 of an electronic apparatus 94, and correspondingly hung onto mounting holes 97 of a mounting rack 95. The disclose features that the hanging device 96 includes an movable support post 961 which is able to extend out of the back side of the case 941 for hanging purpose and to retract inside the case 941 for the electronic apparatus 94, while maintaining in attractive appearance.
However, the prior art structures have something in common that either the hanging member 931 or the support post 961 is formed to be mushroom-shaped, which is for special use in mounting holes of varying size as shown. Obviously, the electronic apparatus is unable to be hung properly without the mounting rack.